Jeghrdut-Kloster
| geo = | latitude = 38.7834 | longitude = 41.2590 | religious_affiliation = Armenian Apostolic Church | rite = | region = Eastern Anatolia Region | state = Turkey | province = Muş Province | territory = | prefecture = | sector = | district = | cercle = | municipality = | consecration_year = | status = Destroyed in 1920 | functional_status = Ceased functioning as a monastery in 1915 | heritage_designation = | leadership = | website = | architecture = | architect = | architecture_type = Church | architecture_style = Armenian | general_contractor = | facade_direction = | groundbreaking = | year_completed = 283 A.D. | construction_cost = | specifications = | capacity = | length = | width = | width_nave = | height_max = | dome_quantity = | dome_height_outer = | dome_height_inner = | dome_dia_outer = | dome_dia_inner = | minaret_quantity = | minaret_height = | spire_quantity = | spire_height = | materials = | nrhp = | added = | refnum = | designated = }} Yeghrdut monastery ( , Yeghrduti vank), was an Armenian monastery in the western part of Muş province of modern Turkey, approximately 22 km northwest of Muş city. Etymology The Yeghrdut Monastery takes its name from the "yeghird" herb which grows in the area. The monastery, was originally called Myuronaman or Shish-Yougho.Official site of Armenian Holy Apostolic Church about Yeghrdut abbey In the Armenian, Myuron or Meron means myrrh, and Myuronaman translates to container of a myrrh. The Armenian Apostolic Church for many centuries used myrrh to prepare the sacramental chrism for christening and funeral rites. Thus the name Yeghrdut means the place of myrrh containers. Yeghrdut monastery has 2 other names: # Surb Hovannes Vank ( , Monastery of Saint John). # Artzvaberi Surb Nshan ( , Saint Sign Brought by the Eagle). The Exterior The Yeghrdut Monastery consisted of four churches: * Surb Hovannes Church (main church in the center) * Surb Astvatzatzin (adjoining from south) * Surb Grigor Lusavorich (adjoining from northwest) * Surb Stepanos (adjoining from south to Grigor Lusavorich Church) The Yeghrudt Monastery was a structure similar in size to the Saint Karapet Monastery. History According to Abbot Zenob Glak, several Christian relics were found in the Yeghrdut Woods in Taron district of the Kingdom of Armenia, then under the patronage of King Tiridates. It was at that place from 283-292 A.D that the Yeghrdut Monastery was constructed.Illustrated dictonary of Taron-Turuberan's monasteries, Eprikyan S., 1953 In the Middle Ages, the Yeghrdut Monastery became a center of the Yeghrduts' order and had accumulated rich reserves of myrrh. During the 15th and 16th centuries, Yeghrdut was one of Armenia's centers of education. TheMatenadaran repository contains at least 20 hand written books originated in Yeghrdut Monastery. In the 17th and 18th centuries, the monastery had a prestigious school and wide manors. In 1650 the priest Grigor Mshetsi (Gregory from Moush) renovated the Yeghrdut Monastery and added a new two-story building and in 1828 Father Ghazar (Lazarus) added a bell tower. In 1866 a earthquake damaged the monastery. But in the 19th century, the monastery was repaired again and by 1870 due to the efforts of Catholicos Garegin Srvandztyan the school re-opened. In 1909 the school educated many pupils, including forty orphans. The Yeghrdut Monastery was damaged during the Armenian genocide in 1915 during which time many Armenians were killed by the Turks in the Yeghrdut monastery. Interesting facts Acording to popular belief, the Kingdom of Armenia has an eden-like woodland named Yeghrdut in the Taron district, west of the Muş Valley. It is believed that old men who come there from Muş valley and spend some time in that corner of unearthly beauty would become twenty years younger . Current condition Yeghrdut Monastery was completely destroyed by the Turkish military years later. References Category:Armenian Churches in Turkey